


Give Me A Reason

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Language, NSFW GIF, Sex is rough but consensual, Smut, mob!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’re collected from your job to spend another evening at the pleasure of the mob king of Brooklyn Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Steve Rogers Writing Challenge hosted by @itscaptainyoulittlemaggot || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo
> 
> Prompt: Mobster, Rough Sex
> 
> Marvel Angst Bingo Square: Free Space – Mobster!AU
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to @coffee-obsessed-writer for helping me find the gif I needed. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    By the time Bucky Barnes had actually made it in the door of the diner you had your apron off and had passed your tables off to your friend Wanda. Scott, your manager, gave Bucky a brief nod as Bucky held up your jacket for you to slide into. He led you from the building to the back of the sleek black SUV, helping you in before climbing into the passenger seat.

   “Sam, Bucky,” you smile. “How are my two favorite bodyguards?”

   “Just fine Y/N. How’s the diner?” Sam asks turning in the familiar direction.

   “It’s a diner. Nothing special but I did start my nursing classes. Those are going alright,” you looked out of the city lights trying to prepare yourself for, however, Steve may be feeling tonight. That was the deal though you were always available to him.

   “I’m sure Stevie will be glad to hear you finally started classes. Proud of you, doll,” Bucky adds winking at you from the rearview mirror.

   “Enough pleasantries just tell me what I’m walking into,” you snap at them more vicious than intended.

   “He’s in a good mood actually. He finally sat down with Anthony and I think there is going to be peace between the two families for a while. He just asked to see you said it had been too long,” Bucky answered with ease.

   “His choice not mine,” you pull out your compact checking your makeup and retouching as necessary. “Good enough to fuck just not enough to love.”

   You put the mirror away ignoring the two men up front to stare out the window as the Rogers’ mansion looms in the distance. It’s been this way for so long you don’t know why it still upsets you. Or even why you still go. That’s not true you know why you still go. Steve Rogers is a very dangerous man but at the core, he’s also a damn good man and you are hopelessly in love with him. But this is all he ever gives you. He finds you and no matter what you come quietly. You let him use your body and then gather your things as soon as he is finished. You’re not proud of it but the heart wants what the heart wants.

   You drop your clothes, leaving your stockings on only, outside his bedroom as you do every time stepping in and Steve is there. Your eyes widen at the beard he’s grown but it only makes him look more attractive. He stands with a smile pulling off the shirt he’s wearing, “Hello beautiful. I’ve missed you.”

   You wrap your arms around him so to hide your face as you practically weep, “Missed you too Steve. How are you?”

   “I’m wonderful baby, but it’s been a long time and I’m not looking to play nice,” his voice is on edge and you already know what’s coming, “You look ravishing baby.”

   Steve guides you to the bed pushing you down and uses his hands to press your legs apart leaving you open to him. You couldn’t deny him if you wanted to at the moment, “Please Steve touch me.”

   “You been with anyone else?” he asks as he usually does.

   “You know I haven’t Steve. Just fuck me so I can go home and get some sleep,” you spit. He growls kneeling pulling you to the edge of the bed. He pulls your legs over his shoulders his beard rubbing against your thighs teasingly as he holds his nose above your mound inhaling your scent. You can feel arousal flood your core, “Please Steve. Please.”

   “You want me, Y/N. You want me to lick this soaked little pussy until you scream,” he teases his tongue tracing along your slit.

   “Yes, Steve, please,” you beg ashamed at how easy you let him have you.

   He grins his mouth descending on your core licking and sucking at your pussy as you buck against his mouth. He eats you out like a man possessed until you can’t even form words any longer just moans and whimpers. He slows using his tongue to fuck in and out of your hole as one hand finds your clit playing with it while his other hand kneads your ass his thumb passing over your puckered hole, “You are so tight, baby. I’m going to have to loosen you up before I fuck you proper.”

   “Then do it. Make me cum Steve,” you order.

   He removes the hand on your clit trailing it up your chest to fondle your breast his fingers tweaking your nipple roughly. His lips wrap around your clit while the thumb that had been teasing your ass slowly presses into the ring of muscles. Your fingers dig into the bedsheets when you feel the beginnings of your release building in your body. The warmth in your abdomen builds until your whole body is tingling begging for release. Steve’s eyes remain locked on yours as he sucks hard at your clit and moves in thumb in your asshole. Your orgasm is intense a warm sensation washing over you as you cry out Steve’s name. He stands dropping your legs back onto the bed his beard glistening with your release.

   “Holy shit that was intense,” you laugh sitting up to lean back on your elbows.

   “Get on your hands and knees,” Steve fists his cock slowly stroking his hand up and down the impressive length.

   “Don’t you want me to suck your cock?” you ask sitting up licking your lips.

    Steve lets go of his cock to pull your face to his kissing you roughly before he turns you throwing you onto the mattress. He’s on you straddling your hips slowly pressing his cock into your soaked entrance. He goes slow his hands moving up and down your back muscles soothingly as he pushes into you. You moan as his cock slowly fills you up until his hips press against you. Your right-hand rests behind you on his thigh and he twists your left arm behind you as he begins slamming in and out of you. You scream out his name surprised at the forcefulness. Steve’s hand is on the back of your neck while the other cups your mouth keeping you quiet.

    “There’s my sweet girl. You take my cock so fucking good,” Steve snarls breathlessly as his thrusts are more forceful.

    You cry out into his hand as your second orgasm rips through you followed by a third smaller one. But still, Steve keeps thrusting his grunts and breathing growing more when you feel his rhythm falter. He slows and you know he’s close you beg him to pull out but he can’t hear you over the hand on your mouth. “Fuck Y/N,” he manages as he comes and you sob into his hand while he slowly continues thrusting before pulling out falling beside you on the bed.  You cringe ignoring the way it feels as his cum slips out of you.  

   “Feel better?” you ask laying down on the bed feeling exhausted. He’ll ask you to leave soon but for now, you’ll rest watching him.

   “I always do when I’m with you.”

   You beam at his words, “Bucky said you met with Tony and that there might be peace between the families finally.”

   “It was productive,” he answers his tone already dismissive. “But it’s getting late and you have school in the morning.”

   “Figures. Goodnight Steve,” you sit up ignoring Steve heading to the door but just as you reach the handle Steve is there turning you and pushing you against it hard. He kisses you his tongue dominating your mouth as he lifts your legs wrapping them around him as he pushes back into you. He fucks you fast and hard against the door until you both come nearly simultaneously.

   He drops his head to your neck as he sits your feet back onto the ground, “I’m sorry Y/N. I don’t want to hurt you.”

  You laugh bitterly pushing him away, “For someone who makes a living hurting people forgive me if I don’t believe you. I can’t do this anymore Steve. I can’t be your fuck toy and thrown away like garbage when you’ve had your fill. Do you even see how much it kills me? Do you care how much I love you? I love all of you, Steve Rogers. Not just the big bag leader of the mob but you the Steve that draws and listens to music from the forties. All of it is you and I love you. But I’m never enough. I’m tired of never being enough. I can’t do this Steve. I can’t keep going through this give me a reason to stay. Give me something or I’m leaving and I’m not coming back. Don’t send Bucky or Sam or anyone I’m done. So tell me now, please.”

   Steve stares at you blankly and reaches for you but you push him away, “TELL ME STEVE!”

   “There’s nothing to tell Y/N. I don’t love you.”

   You hold back a sob closing your eyes as you nod, “Okay that’s all I needed to know. Goodbye Steve.” You leave the room slamming the door behind you quickly grabbing your clothes hastily slipping them on. Bucky’s already at the bottom of the stairs concerned but you wave him off taking your jacket from his arms, “I don’t need a ride home. Goodbye Bucky.”

   “What happened?”

   “Don’t worry about it Bucky, but Steve and I are done. No matter what he says I don’t want to be bothered again by anyone. I’m sorry but I can’t keep doing this,” you push past Bucky and ignore Sam calling to you as you race down the long drive as fast as your legs will carry you. You trip crying out as the pavement skins your knees but stand quickly resuming your getaway.

   Meanwhile, Steve watches in tears as you run his heartbreaking at the lie he gave you. Bucky is behind him, “Why didn’t you tell her?”

   “It’s better this way. She’s too good a person to be mixed up with me.”

   “You’re a real damn idiot sometimes Stevie. You love her and she loves you and you are just bound and determined to fuck it up. Get your ass in the shower because we’re going after her.”

   “No Bucky,” he growls. “She deserves someone better.”

   “She deserves someone who loves her dumbass. Shower now Sam’s waiting,” Bucky growls slamming the door behind him.

    Steve remains by the window a moment closing his eyes remembering your face and the way you always made his heart flutter. The first time he saw you at that diner being harassed by some clown and he nearly killed the guy when he followed you out. The car ride to your apartment where you fell asleep on his lap and he carried you inside, and the first time you made love. Because that’s what it was it was always love. No matter how rough and cruel he could be you always came back and you always looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky. “Fuck,” he screamed realizing what everyone else had known all along, he was in love with you. He followed Bucky’s commands racing to the awaiting SUV. He had to find her, he had to make this right.


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have long to mend your broken heart before trouble finds you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Marvel Fluff Bingo Square: sat on his lap instead of the chair
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Language, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kidnapping, Threats of Torture, Minor Character Death
> 
> A/N: The much-requested sequel to my Mobster!Steve fic. See additional note at the end of the story. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    You closed the door to your apartment and turned resting against it unable to make your feet move as they should. You needed a shower first and then the bottle of wine you had stored away would probably be making an appearance. You peeled off your clothes allowing them to fall away slowing making your way to the bathroom. You flicked the light on but took care not to look at the mirror. You imagined how rough you must have looked after running from Steve’s mansion.

   “ _There’s nothing to tell Y/N. I don’t love you_.”

   His words would probably haunt you for the rest of your life. But you only had yourself to blame you decided stepping into the shower. The water a shade too warm but a part of you wanted to be burned. You scrubbed at your skin as if you could take away Steve’s very touch. You regret him ever walking into that diner or ever agreeing to be his…whatever you were. You regretted falling in love with him because you knew at the core what it was. You were nothing to him, but your heart couldn’t bear the thought of being nothing.

    After you were convinced you were clean you stepped out not even bothering to brush your hair or anything. You slipped into an old t-shirt and shorts finding your way to your modest kitchen. The wine was in the back of your fridge, a gift from a friend’s wedding, that you uncorked while looking for a glass. Then again why waste good wine. You climbed back into bed turning on the television to some old movie that you were sure Steve would have enjoyed. You drank the wine until you could barely see straight and passed out the bottle clattering empty to the floor.

##  **ON THE STREET**

    The SUV pulled up just at your building. Sam remained quiet while Steve took a breath Bucky practically pushing him out of the car, “You kill people on a daily basis. Talking to your dame shouldn’t make you this crazy. Just tell her the truth punk.”

    “When did you become the boss?”

    “When you started acting like a damn fool,” Bucky shook his head pointing to the doorway. “Go get her Stevie. She’s a damn fine woman and you make it right.”

     “I will. I’m going to make her a Queen.”

     “Then what are you waiting for,” Bucky pushes Steve playfully with a promise that he and Sam will keep guard of the street. Steve had only managed to slip on some jeans and an old flannel but he’ll make it up to her. Eventually, he’ll give her the stars if he can.

     He climbs the stairs vowing to get her out of this rat hole immediately when he finds her door slightly ajar. He panics grabbing the knife in his pocket as he makes his way inside. Nothing seems out of place until he hears humming coming from Y/N’s bedroom. He approaches slowly peeking through the door afraid of what he may find. But when his eyes find the bed they relax allowing him to tuck the knife away as Wanda’s eyes meet his the humming stops.

    “What did you do to her?” Wanda demands uncaring that she is talking to Steve Rogers.

    “We had a fight. She told me she was done with me.”

    “Good,” Wanda sighs stroking your hair where your head rests on her lap. “You don’t deserve her or the love she so desperately wants to give you Steve.”

    “I know Wanda I messed up but I need her.”

    “Well, then you will need to wait. She drank a whole bottle of wine and won’t be awake for some time,” Wanda looked down sadness in her eyes. “I just want her to be happy. She was with me when I lost my parents and then later when I lost Pietro. She’s my family.”

    “I’m going to make it right. Tomorrow when she’s awake text me. I need to get some things since I have time to plan. Please Wanda let me make this right,” Steve pleaded and she nodded.

    “One chance but Steve if you hurt her again no one will be able to save you from me,” Wanda warned and Steve knew she meant it. He only nodded taking his leave making sure the door properly latched behind him. He climbed down the stairs finding Bucky and Sam smoking against the SUV.

     “She turn you away already?” Sam chuckles.

       “She’s passed out. Wanda’s with her but said Y/N drank a whole bottle of wine,” Steve sighs letting Bucky hold the door open for him. “I have a few stops I need to make. I’m going to fix this.”

##  **THE NEXT MORNING**

     You head was practically vibrating in pain. Did you really need to drink the whole bottle? You felt something warm and soft under you making you panic as you pulled away before a hand was on your shoulder rubbing you softly.

    “Relax, Y/N,” Wanda’s voice instantly calmed you. “I’ve got some aspirin and water for you. How do you feel?”

    “Like I was in a car wreck,” you sighed slowly sitting up. You took the pills and the water drinking down half the bottle. “Why are you here? Did I call you?”

    “No Bucky texted me that you may need a friend. I arrived shortly after you passed out I believe,” she took a breath. “Steve showed up last night.”

    “Why?” you growled climbing to your knees quickly. “I told him to stay away from me. I told him we were done.”

   Wanda held up her hands, “I know and he knows. But I think he realized that he can’t stand the thought of not having you.”

    “Ugh,” you groaned falling back onto the mattress. “Why did I ever let myself fall in love with a gangster?”

    “He is cute,” Wanda chuckled and you pushed her away from you. “What are you going to do?”

    “Well, I’m too late for my class so I’ll probably head to the diner and see if Scott or Hope will let me pick up a few hours. Once I get to my clinicals I’ll have to cut back and it’s going to be hard on my monthly expenses.”

    “Okay. I have a shift this evening. Will you be okay if I go home to nap for it?”

    “Yeah, Wanda. Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciate you looking after me.”

    Wanda stands coming around the bed to kiss your forehead, “I told you that you’re my sister. Be safe and I’ll see you tonight.”

     “Thanks again, Wanda. I’ll see you tonight.”

    Wanda leaves and you close your eyes waiting for the aspirin to help with the headache. Once it feels slightly better you stand to pull a dress on and tie your hair up. You take a little makeup spreading on some foundation and a little eyeshadow. Hopefully, the eyeshadow would help distract from the bags under your eyes where you had been crying. It’s a gloomy day outside but no sight of rain yet and to your immense relief no sign of any of the Howling Commandos. Sometimes Steve would send out Clint but you’d gotten good at spotting him.

    The diner was practically empty save for a single man perched at the countertop sipping on coffee. He was a rather large man in a purple suit and a smooth shaved head. You’d worked at the diner long enough to know most customers but this man was new. You moved past the counter to the back where Scott and Hope were in a heated discussion both freezing as you stepped in.

   “What are you doing here?” Hope demanded grabbing your arm pulling you into the office. “You shouldn’t be here.”

   “I missed my classes this morning so I thought I could grab a few lunch hours if you needed the help. What’s wrong?” you noticed the look of panic in Hope’s eyes. Hope was a strong woman so if something frightened her it was definitely serious.

   “Do you know who is sitting in our diner at the moment?”

   “The guy in the suit? No I have no idea.”

   “Only your boyfriend’s biggest rival,” Scott offered stepping into the small space. “He’s the head of The Black Order. Thanos.”

   You swallowed having heard the name in passing conversations when you had been taken to Steve at different times, “Thanos? Why is he here?”

   Hope and Scott shared a nervous glance before Scott answered, “He’s asking for you by name.”

   “Me?”

   They nodded and your heart sank, “He might not know it’s you. Sneak out the back and get to Steve as fast as you can, okay?”

   “Okay,” you opened the door but stopped as a tall man stood his hands clasped in front of him.

   “I presume you are Miss Y/N. My employer wishes to speak with you if you would please follow me,” he turns without another word.

   You pull out your cell phone pushing it into Scott’s hands, “Call Steve or Bucky.”

     “You can’t go to him. They’ll hurt you,” Hope pulls you into a hug. “Please just run while you can.”

     “If I run Hope then they’ll kill you and Scott. At the very least I’m leverage. Call Steve and you and Scott get out of here.”

     “We won’t leave you,” Scott replies.

     “Yes, you will because you have a daughter to worry about. Use my phone call Steve and run. Promise me, Scott. I know you have a big heart but protect your family first.”

     “You’re part of that family you know,” he hugs you too as you step into the kitchen moving to the front. Thanos isn’t so alone now as you look. Three men and a woman flank him with the largest man obviously guarding the door. You turn back once more to Hope and Scott before stepping through making sure the door closes behind you.

     Thanos looks up with a wide smile that is anything but cheerful, “Y/N Y/L/N. I must say that Steve does have good taste in women. Please join me.”

     You move past the crony who had summoned you his hands still clasped in front of him, “Has anyone ever told you that you look like Squidward?”

    He scrunches up his flat nose but says nothing as you take a seat next to Thanos. He has turned and towers over you when his hand forces your head up to look at him, “Do you know why I’m here child?”

   “You came for the apple pie,” you know you shouldn’t press him but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of intimidating you.

    The laugh caught you off guard, “Apple pie? Oh, child, I’ve heard of the apple pie here. Enough to make Steve Rogers turn soft.”

    You pulled away from his hand wrapping your arms tightly around yourself, “You’re disgusting.”

    “So my children have told me,” he gestures to the cronies crowding the small diner but continues talking. “Steve has been a thorn in my side for a very long time. His weakness has always been those he called family. I thought at one time that he and Tony would tear each other apart but now I hear they have plans to make peace. If they make peace then I’m afraid the plans I have will be destroyed.”

    “Well, so that’s the plan right. Hurt me or,” you want to vomit as you speak. “Kill me. Pin it on Tony and watch them tear each other apart.”

     “As clever as you are beautiful,” Thanos smiles standing. You keep looking forward even when his hands find your shoulders, “Come now Y/N. Let’s discuss this further at my home.”

     “I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you,” you choke out ignoring the way your voice broke. You wanted to be strong but you knew as soon as you got in his vehicle it was over.

     His hands moved away and suddenly someone shoved you over the counter pulling your arms roughly behind your back wrapping duct tape around them. The person pulls you up and slaps tape across your mouth before you’re lifted off the floor over someone’s shoulder. It’s the big goon who was guarding the door as you watch the other two men open the door and the woman hanging on Thanos’ arm leaving the diner. The car’s door is open but the goon moves you to the back dumping you unceremoniously into the trunk. You pull and pull at the tape but they must have used the whole roll on your arms but you were determined to get out as soon as possible. Even as the car lurched forward in movement you kept pulling and struggling to get out.

     After what felt like hours the car finally came to a stop and you were no closer to having the tape off. Your fingers were practically numb and your arms were aching from their position. After the first few minutes you had sobbed forever and you knew tear marks would betray how afraid you were. The trunk opened and two sets of hands pulled you out placing you on your feet. Thanos was waiting patiently at the edge of a driveway when a younger woman stepped from the house. She was beautiful with her dark complexion and hair that held some highlights of purple.

    “What did you do?” she growls in Thanos’ direction.

    “I’m taking care of a problem. Stay out of it Gamora.”

    The girl approaches you looking you up and down, “What if I want to play with her? She looks like she would be fun to break.”

    “Is that so?” he steps closer waving his arms and the tall man who had been holding you lets go. “I want to torture her Gamora and kill her painfully so that it appears Tony Stark killed her.”

    You couldn’t stop the tears that fell but Gamora quickly wiped them with her hand then proceeded to lick the finger that had collected them, “You want to use her to start a war. What about her?”

    “Collateral damage Gamora. She should have steered clear of Steve Rogers.”

    “Fair enough,” Gamora moves behind you and suddenly something is thrust into your hand. “May I have her?”

    “I would child but I’ve already promised her to Corvus. Perhaps next time,” Thanos leers over you his smile just a shade too happy for you.

    Gamora comes around standing in front of you blocking you from Thanos view when she mouths something that makes you smile, “ _Steve is almost here. Use the knife_.” “Well, what a shame. Come, father.”

     “Yes, Gamora. Corvus please take care of our guest.”

     “With pleasure,” rough hands grab you again and you are being dragged to what appears to be the garage. As he moves you, you focus on what Gamora had shoved in your hands. It’s a switchblade of some sort and when you find the release the blade cuts into your hand. It simply means it’s sharp and you manage to slice through the tape with ease just as Corvus shoves you inside. You fall to the ground as he closes and locks the door behind him. He doesn’t look at you as he moves along to some sort of workbench pulling out different tools. He has plans for you but he isn’t even paying attention. You stand as quietly as possible clutching the knife tightly in your right hand.

    “It’s a shame this has to be done so quickly. We’ve been watching you for quite some time and I had plans for you. But I’ll just have to try and enjoy it as much as I can,” he turns and you hold the knife up to his chin. “How did you get that?”

    “Don’t worry about it asshole. Where am I?”

    “Do you think I’m afraid of a little knife girl?” he steps closer where the knife is right against his throat. “I think you are too scared to use it.”

    “But I’m not afraid to use this,” you both look over and Bucky pulls the trigger killing Corvus with one shot.

    “Bucky!” you run to him wrapping your arms around him tightly. “Thank God you’re here. Where’s Steve?”

    “Taking care of Thanos,” Bucky steps back looking you over. “Come on sweetheart.”

    Bucky leads you back outside where it appears to be a small army have arrived. You can see Sam, Clint, and some other members of Steve’s gang surrounding Thanos and his other two men. But the real surprise is Tony Stark himself stands next to Steve both their guns locked onto Thanos. Gamora stands to the side her hands holding down the woman who had been with Thanos at the diner.

    “Betrayed by my own daughter,” Thanos growls. “Why Gamora?”

    “Because you’re a monster.”

    “I would have let you live Thanos. I would have let you walk away from this town but you had to ruin it,” Steve begins dropping his gun. “Tony?”

    “I voted to kill him from the beginning Steve, but I like this better. Where is she?” Tony asks.

    “Your girl is dead Steve. She died screaming,” Thanos spits.

    You pull away from Bucky pushing through the gang. You came out standing beside Thanos. Steve’s eyes widen as he lowers his gun. There is a mixture of relief and pain in his expression but you don’t move to comfort him. But the expression is short lived as Thanos moves quickly for a man of his size wrapping his arm around your throat dragging you back against his chest. He doesn’t cut off your airway but you see all the guns now pointed in your direction or rather at him.

    Thanos inhales deeply, “I can see why you like her so Steve. It will be hard to replace her.”

    “Thanos let the girl go,” Tony demands.

    “Why would I do that Stark? I’m leaving now or I’ll snap her neck. Do we understand one another?” Thanos illustrates his point by tightening his arm making you claw at his sleeve gasping for air before he relaxes. It allows you to suck in a breath when you remember Gamora’s gift.

     “Please, I’ll do anything just let her go. She’s innocent,” Steve pleads dropping his weapon motioning for everyone else to do the same. They follow his orders even Tony although he doesn’t look happy about it.

     You tighten your grip on the blade meeting Steve’s eyes. He follows your eyes to the blade and shakes his head when he realizes what you intend to do. You throw him a smile whispering I love you as you bring the blade up stabbing Thanos in the arm. He roars reaching for the knife but you’ve pulled it free spinning in his grip before thrusting the blade into his neck. Just to make sure you twist it before falling to the ground scrambling away backward. Thanos men rush to him while the Squidward looking one darts for you. He doesn’t make it before Tony shoots him. Steve is by your side scooping you up into his arms.

    “Y/N, are you okay?” Steve sits you down away from the melee happening with Thanos and his men.

    “I think I just killed someone. Did I kill him? I didn’t mean to I was just scared,” you ramble trying to look over Steve’s shoulder. He won’t let you keeping your eyes on him.

    “Baby you were just protecting yourself. He was going to do worse to you. You’re okay.”

    “I just want to go home Steve,” you cry allowing him to pull you to his chest.

     “It’s okay baby girl. I’m going to have Sam take you back to the mansion while I clean this up okay?” Steve was sincere but it only added to the confusion between you. He told you he didn’t love you but he showed up last night according to Wanda and now he brought an army to rescue you.

      “I thought you didn’t love me,” you sob hating the pity in your voice.

      Steve’s face softened before he kissed your forehead, “We have a lot to talk about, Baby. Sam is going to take you and Nat will be with you until I get there. We will talk as soon as I get home.”

      Before you could say anything else Steve picked you up and carried you to an SUV. Sam was behind the wheel with barely a nod before you were strapped in and the engine roared pulling you away from the scene. You looked back over your shoulder as Steve turned away heading back to Tony.

      “You are one badass chick,” Sam speaks up. “People won’t fuck with the woman who killed Thanos.”

      “I don’t feel so badass Sam. I know he’s evil and I don’t even want to think about what they were going to do to me, but I killed someone. How do I handle something like that?”

      “It will take some time but the bottom line sweetheart it was self-defense. He was going to kill you and you stopped him.”

      “I guess you have a point, but I have one more question,” you leaned forward to watch his face as best you could in the rearview mirror. “Why did Steve come for me? He told me last night he didn’t love me and now he shows up with an army. What’s the game here?”

     Sam smirks, “Listen this stays between us. Steve’s a fucking idiot. He’s been head over heels in love with you since he first saw you.”

     “Bullshit. I was convenient for him at most.”

     “He’s the head of the biggest family in the city and as mentioned he’s an idiot. He thought if he kept you at arm’s length you’d never be hurt by one of his enemies. We’ve all told him that’s stupid but he maintained he was doing it for you. I think when you called it quits last night he finally realized what we’d all known all along. He’s your guy sweetheart.”

     You could only nod resting back in the seat. It’s definitely possible he believed he was doing the right thing but if that was the case then Sam was right he was an idiot. Thanos certainly knew about you and he was going to make you suffer for it. You closed your eyes but when you did all you could see was Thanos and the knife in his neck. Thankfully though you’d have Natasha when you got to Steve’s.

      Natasha Romanoff was an unexpected bonus of knowing Steve Rogers. She was his right-hand woman and someone you looked up to. At first, you didn’t know what to make of the lithe redhead that was at Steve’s beck and call. You realized then that you would never be his girl because who could compete with her. Of course, then you walked in on her in a very compromising but limber position with Clint putting that fear to rest. Needless to say from that day on you and her were close. When Sam pulled up she was waiting for you and had the door opened and her arms around you before Sam had the car in park.

    “Steve called me to give me the heads up. Come on let’s get you a nice hot bath and something comfortable to wear. I’ll even make you a drink.”

    “I don’t think I want to be drunk right now Nat.”

    “Let’s see how you feel after the bath,” you don’t argue as Nat leads you into the house up the stairs to Steve’s ensuite bathroom. She’s already drawn the bath and you think nothing of it as she helps you get your clothes off. She mumbles something under her breath as she helps you ease into the water.

    “What was that?” you ask as she frowns.

    “Steve shouldn’t be so rough with you. Has he ever once just made love to you?”

    You blush at the brazen question but shake your head, “No it’s always been fast and rough. I thought it was just because he didn’t want to see me that long. I don’t know.”

      She mutters something again in Russian but ignores your question as to what she said. She makes you lay back and proceeds to wash your hair. She takes her time and it makes you damn near sleepy by the time you step out of the tub. [Nat hands you a dress and you slip it on and pull on the sweater she left out for you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.torrid.com%2Fproduct%2Fteal-tiered-jersey-maxi-dress%2F11224078.html%3Fcgid%3Ddresses%23sz%3D60%26start%3D62&t=NzdmZTRhN2Q0ZDYwZjBkNTlmNWZjYzk2MmZjZjY2OTU1MzJjYWQ5NixUMW94R3Mxcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176566210529%2Fthe-reason&m=1). Once you are dressed she hands you a drink and tells you to get comfortable and that as soon as Steve gets home she’ll call you. The drink is smooth that you can barely taste the alcohol.

   You must have dozed off because you wake sometime later feeling rested but still alone. You move to the window seeing several cars and bikes in the driveway and decide to find Steve on your own. If he won’t come to you then you will find him. As you descend the staircase the ground floor is a mess of people. Most were in celebration and you luckily find Bucky who has his arm around Wanda. Wanda blushes but you only shrug knowing something had been going on between them. Before you could question Buck he pointed out that Steve was in the living room. You stood in the doorway as Steve sat back in his large armchair Tony Stark to one side and a man to his left you didn’t recognize. You didn’t want to bother him at the moment but at the same time you desperately just needed to hold him.

    “Go get him,” Nat was in your ear pushing you into the living room. You turned back to leave but she remained standing defiantly with Clint mirroring her posture effectively blocking your exit.  

     “Traitors,” you spit moving across the room. Steve hasn’t seen you yet but Tony certainly does. His eyes light up and he shoots a wink your way beginning to move but you shake your head and head right for Steve sitting down on his lap. Your arms instantly wrap around his neck while you bury your head in his chest. He’ll probably push you off but for now, you are going to enjoy this. But the strangest thing happens instead of pushing you away one arm wraps around your shoulders while the other loops around your knees pulling you tighter.  

      “Are you okay, Y/N?” he whispers. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

      You pulled back looking over his features for any sign of hesitation, “You did lose me remember. I told you we were over. Why did you come to rescue me?”

      “Rescue you? Baby girl the word is out you are now the most feared woman in the city. You saved yourself.”

       “Agree to disagree,” you chuckled kissing his cheek.

       “So this is the future Mrs. Rogers. I have to say, Steve you have impeccable taste,” Tony pulls you from the moment. “Don’t you agree, Mr. Odinson?”

       The man on the other side of Steve smiles warmly and speaks with an accent you can’t quite place, “Yes indeed. She is strong. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

       “I realize now I probably interrupted a meeting. We’ll talk later,” you go to climb off his lap but Steve’s grip only increases.

       “Nonsense. Come on Thor let’s go celebrate the spoils of war while Steve makes an honest woman of the girl,” Tony stands to lift your hand to his lips. “I look forward to working with you both.” Tony and Thor take their leave as well as the entourage surrounding each one. Eventually, it leaves you alone with Steve but neither makes the move to speak first.

       “Stevie?” Bucky calls. “Why don’t you take your lady to bed? It’s been a long day and you won’t get any talking done down here. I’ll handle everything.”

       “Thanks, Buck,” Steve stands and you squeal tightening your hold on his neck. “What’s wrong Baby?”

       “Steve I’m too big. Put me down,” you cry again as he begins moving up the staircase past the revelers.

       “Nah you’re just perfect Y/N,” Steve replies sweetly as he moves to his bedroom carrying you all the way to the bed. You were glad you left the door open but after he sits you in the plush mattress he shuts it tight the sound of the lock clicking in place echoing in the large room. He doesn’t turn around though and his shoulders slump. It’s the moment you knew was coming. He only rescued you out of pity probably blaming himself that you were targeted. He’s going to fuck you per usual and send you away.

       “Steve, I can go. I don’t want your pity,” you stand crossing your arms.

       “I was a goddamn idiot, Y/N,” his voice is quiet but you can still hear him. He doesn’t turn just takes another breath, “I told myself the day I met you not to let you get close. But I couldn’t stop myself from wanting you. I thought just having you in my bed would be enough. It never was.”

       “What are you trying to say, Steve? Can you at least look at me?”

       He turns and you step back in shock seeing tears on his cheeks. He crosses the room in two steps wrapping his arms around you, “I can’t lose you. I lied to you and to myself. I love you so much it terrifies me.”

       You freeze hearing him say the one thing you’ve wanted for so long, “Steve?”

        He looks up with his hands finding your face his thumbs running soothingly along your cheek, “I never wanted to hurt you or put you in harm’s way. I thought the arrangement we had would be enough but I was a complete idiot. When you walked out of here I felt like I couldn’t breathe because you are so important to me. I love you, Y/N and I’ll spend the rest of our lives making sure you know how much every single day.”

       “I love you too, Steve. I love you so much and I don’t care what anybody thinks. You are a remarkable man,” you want to cry out in joy but the moment feels like so much more. Steve Rogers loves you.

       Steve lets his hands fall, “When I got the word about Thanos I lost it. I’ve seen what he could do and I felt like I’d led you to slaughter. You were so brave today. I couldn’t be prouder of you.” He kisses you then and it’s soft and drawn out. Not the fast heated kisses you’re used to. It’s the biggest sign this is new. This kiss is full of passion and love and conveys that as Steve finally pulls away when the need for air outweighs everything else.

       “What does this mean for us now though? Do we just continue our arrangement?” you ask although you hate the idea you know you need Steve.

       “I’m glad you asked because I have a proposition for a new arrangement. Would you like to hear it?”  

       “I think I would Rogers,” you tease kissing his cheek.

       He pulls away and slowly lowers himself to one knee. You step back forgetting how to breathe because even though he finally admitted his feelings he can’t be this serious. But his face is set a mixture of fear and joy as he pulls the box holding it out to you. He remains quiet closing his eyes briefly before opening them wide, “I’m not a good man, Y/N. I kill and do things that keep me up at night. Tonight proved that being with me makes you a target but you are so strong and it’s one of the many things I love about you. I shouldn’t have used you like a toy because you are worth so much more than that. But from this day on I’ll treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You’ll want for nothing and I’ll love you until I take my final breath. Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honor of not only being the Queen of New York but of being my wife?”

      You knew you were crying but you couldn’t care less, “Nothing would make me happier Steve. I love you so much.”

       You held out your hand and he slips the[ ring onto your finger](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Flisting%2F191198066%2Ftwist-of-fate-14k-diamond-engagement&t=NzQwMDQ4MDQ4ZGJkMWJmMDc0ZTc4MDhiNzgyN2I0N2RjYmJmMzQwMixUMW94R3Mxcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176566210529%2Fthe-reason&m=1) it fits perfectly. After that, it is a rush of tangled limbs and discarded clothes as he led you to the bed. But there was no roughness or pain this night. Steve Rogers made love to you slow and sensually, kissing over your whole body in devotion. As he thrusts into you he tells you everything he loved about you giving you the answer to your question from the night before. When you both fall sated to the bed he pulls you tight against him throwing the blankets over your nude bodies. 

      “I love you, Y/N.”

      “And I love you, Steve Rogers,” you kissed his hand and allowed yourself to fall asleep for the first time in Steve’s arms.

* * *

**A/N 2: Yes I fucking killed Thanos. I’m still mad over IW so he gets stabbed. Thank you for reading! xx, Harley**


End file.
